Beginning Anew
by RaynieTaco
Summary: Losing her mother was one of the hardest things to come to terms with. Now Nikki must live on the reservation with strangers who call themselves her family. But something strange is going on at La Push and that secret will change her life for good.
1. The Meeting

**Author Note: **_Holy Pie and underwear! I can't believe I am finally publishing my first Fanfiction! I am so excited I just might internally combust! I don't know your opinion on __Twilight__ or Stephanie Meyer, but I hope that I did some justice to Jacob and the rest of La Push. I am going to try my hardest as an author and try to publish as much as I possibly can. Try :3. Anywho you know the drill. I do NOT own __Twilight__ (Cause if I did, it would be different. A LOT different). All rights and characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. Except Nikki who is my character I made up. This is for you all. Oh, on a side note. It is rated M for mature because there MAY be some romancing in the story if you know what I mean ;) *wink wink*  
_

Chapter 1: The Meeting

The train finally stopped outside the small reservation named La Push. If losing my mom was bad enough, but now I am being forced to move in with my father I've never met and a half brother I never new I had. I knew my mother was keeping secrets, but I never knew that those secrets would lead me here. I grabbed the luggage I had, which was vast since I was poor to begin with, and looked around. I was nervous no doubt. My stomach was filled with nervous butterflies and I felt like I needed to throw up. What would I say to my father? How will my brother feel about me? All these questions flooded my head with doubt and concern as I waited at the train station for my father. It felt strange to say that since it has only been my mother and me since I was born. I never knew I had a father. But more surprisingly, I never knew he live so close to me.

I felt awkward standing at the train station all by myself. I glanced around at the other people who were getting off. They seemed so happy to see their family, friends, or whomever. I began to feel the ebb of sadness eat away at my insides and my eyes filled with tears. I missed my mother so much... I looked at one family that a young man went to. He was smiling so brightly I was surprised that they were blinded. They hugged each other so tightly, there was tears. I wonder how my own father would greet me? I look down at the ground quickly. How could I expect something like that to happen? He didn't even know me, nor am I a blessing. I am just ruining the flow of his own household. To distract me from the over powering sadness, I began to trace circles in the dirt with my flip-flop. Then suddenly a deep voice started calling all around me until it was directly behind me.

"Nikki?" I look up to the sound of my name and I met a pair of deep set brown eyes. My father, I lately realized. He has laugh lines around his tender eyes which led me to believe he laughed often. I really hope so.

"Yes?" I answered from my dazed. I didn't know what else to say. My mind drew a blank for once and wasn't it just the perfect time?

Then I was pulled into a loving embrace with strong arms by the man I would now know as father. I felt all that nervousness fade away and it was replaced by shocked and awe. Almost robotic like, I politely put my arms around his waist, returning his hug.

"Nikki, I am so sorry. About your mother, about the secrets, about me not being in your life." He pulled back and bored into eyes, searching. Maybe he was trying to see my soul? My mom said your soul reflected in your eyes. "Are you alright?"

I stared at him, void of all emotions. The sadness pushed its way to my heart and I wanted to cry for the first time since I was just a child. Cry in the arms of this stranger that was my father. But I wouldn't cry. Not now. I nodded my head, not trusting my voice. The concerned frown was replaced by a brilliant grin. His ultra white teeth was a huge contrast to his dark skin. He didn't much look like me, I was more like my mom. I had her beautiful hazel green eyes and my skin was lighter like my mother's. The only link my father had with me was our raven black hair, which usually stayed braid down my back.

My father. "Are you ready to go home?" Home? Could this ever be home? I nodded anyways following him to the car.

How could anywhere be home without mom...

**Author note: **_Well that is the conclusion to chapter one. I REALLY REALLY REALLY hoped you enjoyed reading and I hope you want to continue. Because this is only the beginning! _**_Skips happily down the path of all thing righteous and good in the world!_**_ Woot! Oh and I swear I'll try to make it longer! I am just so excited to finally be doing this! I love you all, but not in the creepy stalker way... Well at least not often O.o Sorry I am getting off track here. Please review and tell me your opinions because they REALLY do matter! Honestly. I want to improve, so do it as a favor to me. Your future ruler and overlord. Wow, that would be a pretty scary world full of things. Anywho, thanks for reading! Support the official release... or whatever that is. Blessed Be._


	2. A Picture Worth a Thousand Tears

**Author's note:** _Yeah I know. Chapter 2 in the same day as Chapter 1? Are you a mad woman? Well to answer that: yes, yes I am. Muwhahahahahaha. Oh and I am the evil overlord of all crazy corny chapter names! Anywho. Well I just want to share my hopes and dreams. I want to be famous. More famous then that Stephanie Meyer woman, whoever that is :) … Oh wait that reminds me. I do NOT own __Twilight__. Stephanie Meyer is the ultimate ruler of all things __Twilight_ _and that is that. But I do own Nikki and this storyline. So... That makes me partially awesome by comparison._ _Though Steph isn't the coolest person I don't know... Anywho, before I get hate spam, this is MY storyline. Therefore it isn't EXACTLY like Twilight's storyline. So... Well you'll see when you read it. Enjoy, I made this for you. :)_

Chapter 2: A Picture Worth a Thousand Tears

I sat next to him in the small vehicle and I stared out the window. The trip was supposed to be a short one, so I remained quiet. Soon I would be in a new house, a new family, a new life. I wasn't ready at all. I was afraid of what my future was going to be. Afraid I would forget everything I use to be to live here. La Push was foreign to me, confusing and intimidating. I hope that whatever lies ahead of me I will always remember who I am.

"I can't wait until you meet your brother," my father said breaking the silence.

I wanted to ask him if my half brother would like me? If we can be friends somehow. But I was afraid of the answer. I felt shy around my said father. My old man. But if my brother was anything like his father, I mean our father, I could tell he would accept me. Even if it is because he needs to because we're family. But friends? I doubt he would consider me anything but a sister he never met before.

The reservation was small, like the city of Forks. It was like a tight-knit family. Actually very homey, but this wasn't home for me. I wonder if I would ever be the same at my father's house? I glanced his way and examined him secretively. He was strong, probably from years of hard labor. He had a handsome face, gentle yet hard, friendly yet intimidating. He confused and intrigued me. I wanted to get to know him, to understand him. He was cover with dark bronzed skin and had almond shaped brown eyes. I remembered from earlier when he was staring at me, I saw sadness, regret, but wisdom and underline happiness. I saw it in his soul, as my mother would say. I looked away, not wanting to think about my lovely mother. Not yet anyways.

Finally we pulled up to a small wooden house on the reservation. I quickly stepped out of the car. I always hated cars and car rides. Just something about being trapped in a small car with no freedom scared me. I always blamed it on motion sickness, but my mom knew I needed to be free not trapped in a car. Once out of the car, I shielded my eyes from the sun. The sky was actually clear. For the most part. There was a few clouds, but the sun shined brightly. I suppose the weather was inviting me to La Push with it's best foot forward. The house looked nice, it had two levels but small in width. I looked at my father. Had he built it, and if so did he do it by himself?

Suddenly, the front door opened and a boy I assume to be my brother came out. He was huge! He practically filled the small door way. When he stepped in the light a little more, I could finally see his face. He looked a lot like his father. Our father. I just couldn't believe that a sixteen year-old boy could be 6'3'' and be as broad as a barn. He had this goofy, shy grin on his face that just made you want to hug him. I didn't of course. That is just weird. My father grabbed my bag before I could even reach for it and started for the door.

I walked up the walkway and my half brother met me halfway. He grinned down at my mere 5'7''. Yeah I am sooo short. I rolled my eyes at myself and looked up at him.

"So," He began awkwardly, "You must be my half sister, Nikki. Pleasure to meet you." He smiled and held out his hand. I gripped it firmly, though my hand was lost in his huge one, and smiled back slightly. "I am Embry. Embry Call." He let go of my hand and I noticed how warm his hand was. Odd.

He made his way back to the house and I stumbled behind him deep in thought. I wasn't paying much attention when I stepped through the threshold. I snapped back to reality when I heard Embry say, "This place isn't much, but what can I say? I love it." He shrugged his massive shoulders and grinned again. We went through the house, showing me all the rooms and such. It reminded me of a doll house and it smell completely masculine and earthy.

The last stop on the tour of the house was my room. Or so Embry said. When I stepped into the room, my heart fell to the ground. It was plain for the most part. The walls bare and selves dusted and cleaned. But it was the little things that caught my eye. The bed was high off the ground with fresh sheets and a blue comforter. But it was the picture on top of the bed that made my heart squeeze. It was of my mother and me when I was just a little girl learning how to ride a bike. We looked so happy. But never again will I be able to see her smiling face or hear her scold me about organizing my room. A tear trickled down my face and I wiped it away before anyone noticed it.

"It was given to my father since he never got to see you." Embry explained, looking at the picture I picked up from the bed. "He thought you might like it now since your mom never like taking pictures."

I wanted to thank him, but my voice wasn't working. Finally I was able to murmur a quick thanks. Tomorrow I would thank my father more thoroughly, but now I couldn't seem to get my mind to work properly. Embry left me to unpack, which I was eternally grateful to be alone. I felt like I was going to break and no one needed to witness that. I looked around once more. This doesn't feel like my room. My house. Me. My home was in Seattle with my friends and my mom. But I knew that chapter of my life was over with. This was my new home and new family. They are so nice and they are trying so hard. I will try to fit into place as much as I could. For them. My dad. My brother.

I unpacked and only cried twice. I was glad to get some of the tension from my chest away. Pretty soon the tears would stop, but I promised myself that my mom would forever in my thoughts. I wasn't hungry nor willing to go meet my family in this condition. I will see them in the morning. I took the quickest shower I have ever took in my whole life and jumped under the crisp sheets. I said I wouldn't cry, but it was inevitable. I fell asleep and my dreams were filled with my mother. She was as tough as nails and the bravest woman I have ever met. I only knew a little about what separated my parents. All I heard was that someone or something scared my mother so much, she ran away from home with me only a month old. My mother never told me about my half brother, but what I was told when I asked the locals about the story behind it they said my father was alone and heavyhearted for a long time. They were afraid for him because his health was in danger. But about nine months later, Embry was born and left on father's doorsteps. The woman he saw right after the thing with mom got pregnant from his one night stand and Embry was born. At least that is what the locals say.

My mom was my rock. It was hard to swallow that my tough, brave mother was taken away by a simple heart attack. Thinking back, I never knew what scared her away. She was so brave... I made up my mind. I will find out what terrified my mother so much that she left the only man she ever loved. I'll find out no matter what. And when I find out, I will not leave. I will endure it and might even accept it. I mean It can't be that bad...

**Author's note: **_Has anyone noticed that I do two of these? All well. Anywho, That was chapter 2. Short again I know. But just you wait. It'll be Epic (the story). It will be the epic-est-ness-EVER! Well I know Embry lives with his MOTHER and not his FATHER in the actual Twilight, but by gods I wanted it this way Dx don't judge me. There is so much I can do with this story and I need your opinion... and I need you to motivate me. I am lazy and have a VERY short attention span. Sorry, I know this is putting tons of stress on you, but it'll be worth it. If it isn't, you can poke me with hot sticks. I heard that was all the rage everywhere. :D Sorry for the shortness and lack of motivation. Please keep your love coming this way. I AM your future ruler. If that's okay with you. Just wondering. Anywho. I love you in a weird __author/reader type relationship. Please don't break up with me! Dx Blessed be. _


	3. Insert corny name here

**Author's Note: **_Holy crumb cakes! Can you believe it?! I sure cannot. I am back! But before you stick my head on a rusted pike, might I defend myself by saying… IT WAS ALL MY COMPUTER'S FAULT! I had written this chapter forever ago; however, while I was doing some last minute changes my document was lost… Okay maybe it was 'somewhat' my fault. After that tragic incident, I haven't had the motivation or strength to write in it again. Until now. It feels great to be back and writing, though I picked like the worst time. I am in school, so juggling is hard. But what am I doing, rambling and such. You are not here to hear be babble on about my troubles, you are here to read Nikki's story. Believe me, I will not stand in your way. I do, sadly, have to point out my lack of ownership of the __Twilight__ franchise. All rights belong to the lovely Stephanie Meyer, but it is my right to write right stuff about right people. O_O Enjoy, I wrote this for you :)_

The morning light shined brilliantly through the slightly opened blinds. Another shiny day? La Push must be trying its hardest to please me. I threw my legs over the side of the bed, rubbing my eyes with a yawn. Somehow, I thought that this morning when I woke up, I would see my mother again. My heart hasn't healed; will time ever be able to heal such a wound? I lifted my arms over my head, stretching with a sigh. Then a sudden smell invaded my senses and made my mouth water. The aroma of cooking bacon was coming from the downstairs kitchen. It had been awhile since someone had cooked breakfast for me, especially when I did most of the cooking. I stood up, only acting on instinct, as a scuffled downstairs. The sight that welcomed me in the kitchen that day would forever haunt my memories.

There was my… brother. Embry Call. The broad-as-a-barn-giant-beast standing over the stove, a wash cloth tucked into his blue jean waist band and a skillet full of bacon in his hand. His back was turned to me, his full concentration on the task at hand. It was quite heartwarming really. The suppressed laughter I tried to hide bubbled past my lips, making a small, but noticeable laugh. He jerked his head in my direction, his hands unsteady. I heard the sizzle of the hot grease against his hand before I heard the string of curses that followed. I immediately apologized for surprising him, but I couldn't help lifting my eyebrow at him after the string of curses. I approached him timidly, reaching for his hand.

He gave me an incredulous look before pulling his hand away, "It is okay, I am fine. It doesn't hurt… much." _Liar_. He was a big baby. I jerked his hand into mine, staring at where the grease had touched his skin. There were already blisters forming on his thick wrist, causing me to cringe guiltily.

Without a word, I pulled away from Embry and headed to the refrigerator. I could feel his curious stare burning holes in my back as I pulled out the mustard. "Where are the bowls?" He simply pointed in the direction of a nearby cabinet. Sure enough, I tried the first door and was bombarded with an abundance of bowls of all shapes and sizes. A small smile formed on my face as I pulled out a small red bowl. "And the flour?" This surprised him, I could tell by the way he lifted his eyebrow and pointed to a shelf above the fridge. Well this is no good, I thought as I headed that way. How was I supposed to get it from there? I reached up, standing on my tip-toes but not quite reaching it. Then, I felt something warm push against my back. I tried to look over my shoulder, but I could only see the tan arm that reached above me. Embry.

He pulled away, looking at the floor as he extended the bag of flour in my direction. A slight flush of pink fell across his face, making my throat close. "Here," he offered, handing he the bag and turning back to the cooking. I clutched the bag, realizing how young he seemed just then. I may have lost my mother, but he never knew what it was like to have one in the first place. To be abandoned by the one who gave birth to you, is that worse than losing her after being with her for sixteen years? And what about his… our father? Now he has two children he is accountable for and he must do it alone.

I quietly mixed the mustard and flour into a paste, Embry didn't say a word either. I left him there in the kitchen for a second, climbing the stairs to the bathroom. I pulled out one of my many ace bandages I brought with me. Many had been used to treat my mother when she had been careless, and sometimes she would use then to treat me when I was careless. I squeezed it to my chest for a moment, trying to get myself together. Once I did some breathing, I made my way back down stairs. I noticed the bacon had been completed and scrambled eggs replaced it on the stove. Embry himself was hovering over the paste, a curious expression on his face. I cleared my throat loudly, smiling at him when he jumping and turned around.

"You really need to stop sneaking up on people," Embry said, grinning as he clutched his chest. "I do not think my heart can take many more sneak attacks."

"Curiosity killed the cat, or in this case, the giant," I laughed, squeezing past him and grabbing the paste. "Give me your wrist, and no sass." I demanded, holding out my hand. He looked down at it, hesitantly putting his arm in my grip. I rolled my eyes and gave it a tight squeeze. "The other arm, smart one."

He did a faux pained expression, twisting his body in discomfort. "Okay, okay! Just please, let go. You're hurting me!" I let go, my lips twitching upward at his dramatic performance.

He put his other arm into my grasp, and I began to mumble under my breath, "Big baby, I hardly touched you." Then I quietly and diligently began to apply the remedy to the burn wound. I heard his sharp intake of air, but knew this would slowly absorb the pain. After it was coated, I wrapped it tightly with the ace bandage.

"This is what I like to see, well smell, in the kitchen, teamwork!" father burst into the room, a jolly smile lightening his aged face. Embry and I pulled away from each other quickly, he mumbling thanks.

"Well, Embry cooked. I just burned him." I said, recovering quickly. I gave my dad a friendly smile, but didn't dare approach him. Instead, I busied myself by cleaning up the mess I made with the mustard and flour. I left the bag on the counter, not wanting to embarrass myself trying to put it back.

"That is Embry, he is such a good cook," I heard him laugh, my back to him. "And he looks so cute in an apron, too bad he isn't wearing one now."

I coughed, a failed attempt to try to hide the laugh that took me by surprise. My mind tried to picture Embry in an apron and it was too hard to hold back the laughter. I kept my back turned to them, not wanting to embarrass Embry any further. However, I did hear moan and smack himself on the forehead. I rolled my eyes, trying to keep a lid on the hysterical laughter.

Soon, the breakfast was ready and the odd family of us sat around the old, oak dining table. It seemed small, but there were extensions to the table tucked away beneath it. Which seemed odd to me, wasn't it just the two of them? Why would they need such a large table? Breakfast wasn't as awkward as I thought it would be. There was not a single quiet moment thanks to some healthy father-son bickering. Their happy expressions brought a smile to my face, but ached inside my heart. I remember my mom's bickering, and it seemed everything reminded me of my mom lately. I wish I could just forget her sometimes, but that is in my darkest moments. I could never forget my mom, her spirit will forever live in my heart, and that will have to do for now.

As quick as it started, breakfast was over. I began to pick up the dishes, fully intending to wash them. However, I was stopped by my father, "Put those dishes down girl, it is my time to wash." Then he gave me a friendly wink and I backed away.

I edged towards the doorway that led to the hallway. I didn't know what to do, I felt completely useless. Embry made eye contact with me, smiling at me with warmth. He was such a sweet kid. I went to turn to go upstairs, to my bedroom where I could hide for a bit. But something stopped me. Embry's entire body went ridged, frozen like his expression. Even father stopped scrubbing the skillet for a moment. Oh boy, do they recover quickly. As soon as I realized they were frozen, they began moving again.

"I have to go out," Embry muttered, "going to put my shoes on and head out."

My eyes widened. Where did he have to go in such a hurry all of a sudden? I looked to father, expecting him to shoot him down. Instead, he said, "Okay, be safe. And try to be back before dinner." Something in his eye said he was hiding something… from me?

I turned and started up the stairs, hesitating when I heard father's voice once more, "she is going to have to meet them anyways." Meet who?

"I know I will be back before dinner."

I hurried up the stairs so Embry wouldn't know I had been eavesdropping. Who were these mystery people? Why would I have to meet them? And why did Embry in such a hurry? Though I didn't know my father well, I didn't believe he would let Embry hang out in a gang or harm himself in anyway. Right? I rushed to my room, greeted with the plain walls and large window. I took the few steps to the window, pushing the blinds low enough to get a quick peak. I saw Embry's large frame rush out of the house, his shoes barely on. My eyes widened when I saw him disappear in the cover of the trees that surrounded the Reservation. But he was not alone; no in fact I could make out at least two large figures there to greet him at the edge of the tree line.

I pulled away from the window quickly, my heart racing oddly. I couldn't pinpoint where exactly my fears were originating from. It could have just been some weird friends Embry has. Not a freaky cult… My eyes shot all over the room as the feeling of being watch crept down my spine. However, there was another feeling mixed into the fear. A feeling I had once forgotten at the passing of my mother. Excitement. There was something happening in my family, something big and secretive, and it could lead me to what exactly lead my mother to leave this place. This was certainly up to further inspection, and more importantly, more snooping. But, for now at least, I will keep my snooping to myself. I wasn't familiar with my new surroundings, and who knows, maybe the answer would find me.

I looked at my bedside table, the only picture I had left of my mother sitting there. Mom… I will find out what drove you away from here. It was my only hope in getting closer to you now that you are gone. And maybe, just maybe, I could get closer to my other family as well.

**Author's Note: **_It wouldn't feel like I am at home without writing two of these. So how did you like it? I hope I met your expectations. I am excited to write the next chapter, but I doubt I will have it up tonight or even tomorrow. My brain hurts… like a boss. Please give a few reviews! I love to read your input and, honestly, it makes me happy to know you liked, or dislike, the story. However, if you'd rather just read it and secretly enjoy it- I will live with that ;) I will try to keep motivated, please keep with me! I love you… Platonically. My lawyers told me to specify that. Something about sexual harassment lawsuits or something. Anyways, thanks for reading again. I hope you are as excited as I am about the next chapter. Blessed be. _


End file.
